<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All This After a Monkey Tries to Steal Marinette’s Purse by Cornholio4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821175">All This After a Monkey Tries to Steal Marinette’s Purse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4'>Cornholio4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya Salt, Drabble, Oneshot, ml salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the last minute Alya gets Marinette to babysit the twins for her. Marinette takes them to the zoo where Alya’s dad stops a monkey from taking her purse.</p><p>Wait why is Marinette there with the twins when Alya is supposed to be getting paid for watching over them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All This After a Monkey Tries to Steal Marinette’s Purse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversquared/gifts">quicksilversquared</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided that I want to take on the fandom specific plot of Alya passing off babysitting to Marinette when she wasn't supposed to with her getting paid for it. I think this is between salt and bashing so let me know what you think of this plot idea. The best one of this plot idea that I had ever read was the Babysitting Fisaco by quicksilversquared.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been taken by surprise where seemingly at the last minute yet again for who knows how many countless times, Alya had dropped by asking Marinette to babysit her sisters Etta and Ella. She had wanted to do some designing for the free day from school that they had that day but Alya said that it was an emergency as she had super big plans with Nino and well she just couldn't say no.</p><p>Her experience with the two mini 'Sapotis' and babysitting Manon at home made her well aware that she wouldn't be able to get any designing done if they stayed at home so she offered to take them to the zoo. Good thing that she had some coupons that she had been meaning to use for quite some time. They seemed excited about that and they went to the zoo, not long after entering she was too busy keeping an eye on them both that she wasn't able to notice something while passing by the monkey exhibit's cage door that was opened to feed them.</p><p>A monkey's arm got out and grabbed Marinette's purse and she yelled as she tried to grab it back, "Stop it Lupin, go back into your cage!" said a large man helping Marinette get the monkey off her purse. She was surprised to see Alya's dad Otis Cesaire there and remembered that he worked as a zookeeper. "Nice seeing you Marinette and sorry about Lupin, we call him that as he is always trying to grab things out of the cage bars. He is someone that needs special attention to." Otis explained with a smile with Marinette getting the name, she had done costumes for the school's drama department for a play based on Arsene Lupin before.</p><p>Ella and Etta were excited and went up hugging their dad's legs but Otis was stunned, Marinette guessed that they were excited to see their dad at work. "What are you two doing here? You are supposed to be at home with Alya." He exclaimed and went to look to Marinette silently asking for an explanation.</p><p>Marinette was nervous and told him "Alya asked me to fill in for her as she had another date with Nino, don't worry it's no trouble at all like all the other times." Marinette was wondering if something was wrong when Otis became very unhappy.</p><p>"All the other times? How many times has she got you to babysit and what compensation have you been given?" Otis asked and Marinette said that it was just a favour for a best friend and she had been doing it for Alya for about 2 months. Marinette gulped when he looked even unhappy and was surprised when he gave her a key. "This is my house key, could you please take the twins home when you are done here and wait for Alya and or myself to get home." Otis told her and Marinette gave a nod as she went off with the twins.</p>
<hr/><p>Alya Cesaire had been having a nice time with Nino on their date using the babysitting money for the twins; a part of her did feel bad for waiting until the last minute to tell Marinette but Alya had a big schedule with Nino planned. She also had plans with the money and besides Marinette didn't mind and she would be doing nice things for her. She and Nino met up with Adrien and they would put in subtle hints towards the blonde to get him interested in Marinette so they could start double dating together.</p><p>Two power couples in the class, it was perfect.</p><p>She got a call on her phone seeing that it was from her dad and knew what she would say if her parents called while she was supposed to be babysitting, "Hi Dad, anything up?" Alya asked getting her answer ready if he asks about how it was with the twins home.</p><p>"<em>Just wanted to talk to you about work here, would you believe I had to stop Lupin from stealing a purse of a girl.</em>" Otis told her and Alya knew about the stories of the thieving monkey. "<em>It was a good thing that I was able to react, I don't think your friend Marinette would have been very happy to have her purse stolen.</em>" Otis continued on and Alya laughed that she bet before pausing...</p><p>Marinette was there...</p><p>Oh no...</p><p>"<em>Imagine my surprise when I found your sisters with her, the same sisters that you were supposed to be babysitting tonight. Plus Marinette telling me that you were out on a date with Nino and funny enough, it sounded like she was getting no compensation for doing your paid babysitting duties for two months!</em>" Otis said yelling near the end and Alya started panicking.</p><p>"Dad, I can explain..." Alya replied while trying to think of an explanation that sounded somewhat believable.</p><p>"<em>I sent Marinette to our house to wait for either of us, I want you home within half an hour to take over for the babysitting duties that you were supposed to be doing anyway! I will try and be home shortly to have a talk with you!</em>" Otis told him sternly and Alya looked down sadly having to tell Nino and Adrien that she has to get home with them looking concerned.</p>
<hr/><p>Otis managed to take a break so he could get home and have a talk with his nervous looking daughter; Marinette was still there with Alya having explained to her that she didn't actually ask her parents if it was alright to have Marinette babysit for her. Otis got out his wallet giving Marinette 50 Euros for her service with her saying that he doesn't have to but he insisted. Marinette went home and Alya tried to defend herself but her excuses were weak.</p><p>She ended up grounding with her not allowed to film anything for her blogs and she would be babysitting for free with him checking up with video chat to make sure that she was at home with them. Plus she could expect her allowance to be garnished until she paid back for all the times she got paid for work she pawned off to Marinette. Otis had called his wife Marlena and she share din her husband's upset with Alya.</p><p>At the next school day, things were uneasy between Marinette and Alya with Marinette having explained what had happened to Nino. He looked torn but had to tell his unhappy girlfriend that he can't be on her side this time. Adrien tried to help clear the tension and tell Marinette it was a misunderstanding but it seemed that she would not relent on this.</p><p>Marinette got home after school and it seemed that her parents were with her with being unhappy with Alya; they got the story from Alya's parents who called to tell them and to call them if they ever see Alya coming over to drop the twins and to check to make sure that had gotten permission. Not that it would be likely from now on...</p><p>Marinette wondered how all this resulted from a monkey trying to steal her purse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>